valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyrie (Character)
The one true Valkyrie, created as a result of combining the three Valkyrie sisters into one. Valkyrie is a character that appears near the end of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. She is created when the souls of Hrist, Lenneth and Silmeria are fused as one, with Alicia as the bodily host, in order to battle Lezard after he obtains godly powers. Personality Valkyrie appears very briefly in the game, and she mainly displays ruthless efficiency in dispatching Lezard. However, from what we know about the three Valkyrie sisters (that they are three parts of a whole), it is possible to assume that Valkyrie would retain traits from all three sisters. She also seems to place a great deal of importance on personal freedom, telling Lezard, after he has been defeated, that "nothing can rule another's heart" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYMgR4kDLkE&feature=related. Abilities As Valkyrie is the combination of all three Valkyries, she possesses immense power. She is said to be able to control Fate itself and to be able to challenge Odin; he has consequently devised the mechanism of Valkyrie transmigration for his own protection. Valkyrie is also the only being able to face Lezard on equal terms once he has attained godhood. It can also be assumed she retains each Valkyrie sister's individual abilities such as Object reading. Storyline Alicia and her party travel to the Tower of Lezard Valeth to rescue Silmeria, who has been kidnapped by Lezard, and to challenge the latter, who has become a god by absorbing Odin's soul and stealing Gungnir. There, they meet Lenneth the Creator, who has travelled from the future after Ragnarok because Lezard's interference in the events of the past is creating disturbances in her world. They manage to rescue Silmeria from the body of a homunculus, where Lezard had imprisoned her. However, when they finally face Lezard, he casts the Sovereign's Rite on all three Valkyries and escapes with Lenneth's soul, which was his objective from the beginning. Brahms manages to crystallize Hrist's and Silmeria's souls, but warns the others that this is a temporary measure at best. He explains that their only hope of defeating Lezard is to rescue Lenneth and allow the three Valkyrie souls to merge into the one true Valkyrie. He volunteers to serve as the host, but Alicia protests, claiming that she needs Silmeria to feel whole and that she would like to personally contribute to creating a better future. Brahms warns her that her body would not be able to withstand the strain, but she persists in her decision, much to Rufus' dismay. The party finds Lezard again and manages to rescue Lenneth. Alicia then absorbs the three Valkyrie souls, and Valkyrie is created. Furious at losing Lenneth, Lezard attacks, but is bested. With a dying effort, he stabs Valkyrie with Gungnir, claiming that Lenneth's soul belongs to him. However, this seems to have little effect on her, and Lezard finally admits defeat, as Valkyrie tells him that he will pay for his sins with his own soul. He fades away with a cryptic smile on his face, soon followed by Valkyrie herself; as Brahms foresaw, Alicia's body is unable to handle the strain of having four souls within it. Rufus calls out to her, and her soul temporarily takes control of her body again, kissing the Ring of Mylinn on her finger as a form of goodbye. As Rufus runs to embrace her, she fades away. Without Lezard's power to sustain it, the pocket dimension begins to collapse. However, the party has kept a shard of the Water Mirror, which fractured after their flight from the Hall of Valhalla. This allows them to escape. Rufus takes Gungnir back to Asgard, ready to take Odin's place. Arngrim takes the Dragon Orb back to Midgard and becomes its new guardian. Brahms believes that, with Rufus in power, the undead will no longer need to battle the gods. Thus, he no longer has a purpose and chooses to remain in the pocket dimension to die: since it does not follow the laws of the worlds of Yggdrasil, he is mortal there. During the game's credits, Valkyrie's soul is shown separating into its four components (the three Valkyries and Alicia). Since Alicia is shown to have been reincarnated, it is possible that the three Valkyries share a similar fate. Battle Valkyrie is a very specialized character, making it difficult to maximize her potential, especially since she joins the party very late both in the main game and the Seraphic Gate. She retains all of Alicia's attacks (but not her spells), albeit in a different order, but their physical multipliers are lowered to accomodate a 0.3 Holy modifier. She thus has the same disadvantages as Alicia (mediocre physical damage and combo potential), but, unlike her, greatly benefits from an elemental setup. Unfortunately, this can be difficult to achieve, especially in the Seraphic Gate, and will handicap the rest of the party unless they are likewise elementally-oriented. She also makes for an effective elemental tank, but most Seraphic Gate strategies involve avoiding attacks, thus nullifying this advantage. She will join your party at level 55, with any skills Alicia may have learned, as well as Toughness, Observation and Mind Lock, if she did not know them. She will be equipped with a Randgrid's Blade, Mithril Helm, Alvitr's Armor, Mithril Gauntlet, and Mithril Greaves. If you recruit her from the Seraphic Gate before the final battle with Lezard (which is feasible, since the dungeon becomes available once you reach the final save point), she is the only character capable of dealing full damage to both Lezard and the crystal that seals Lenneth. Attacks *'Cutting Edge' - Initial *'Imperious Act' - Initial *'Spiral Pierce' - Initial *'Mirage Pierce' - Level 56 *'Turnaround' - Level 59 *'Gale Winds' - Level 61 *'Cross Slash' - Level 64 *'Tri Crusade' - Level 67 *'Deep Impact' - Level 69 *'Sky-high Edge' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Valkyrie's Soul Crush is called Nibelung Valesti. She will either say "In the name of the Valkyries!" or "Hear the screams of the soul!" before using it, and "Purify them!" afterwards. Recruitment Valkyrie replaces Alicia for the final boss fight. She will only join permanently after defeating the Ethereal Queen on the 5th floor of the Seraphic Gate. She can be recruited before the final battle with Lezard provided you go through the Seraphic Gate and defeat the Ethereal Queen beforehand. Etymology The term "valkyrie" comes from the Old Norse valkyrja, which is composed of valr (the slain) and kjósa (to choose). The word therefore literally means "chooser of the slain"http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walkyrie. Trivia *Valkyrie is voiced by the same actress as Alicia. *Valkyrie has the highest elemental tolerances of any character in the game. She is also one of three characters with all positive elemental tolerances. The other two are Celes and Ehlen. *Valkyrie is described as a fusion of the three Valkyrie souls. Brahms also implies that Alicia soul is to be absorbed as well if she chooses to serve as host, implying that the process is irreversible http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNrFKWZ-oAA&feature=related. However, this is contradicted by the fact that Alicia's soul is shown to take control before she dies, and all four souls are shown separating during the ending credits http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FejOe3Nj52w&feature=related. *Valkyrie's eyes are normally yellow. However, when she says goodbye to Rufus, they become blue, indicating that Alicia has taken control of the body. *Valkyrie retains general elements of Alicia's external appearance, such as her headdress, thigh-high boots, the Ring of Mylinn and the general cut of her outfit (short dress with a longer skirt over it). Gallery Image:Valkyrie.jpg|The one true Valkyrie truevalkyrie6.png|Valkyrie's face truevalkyrie.png|Valkyrie confronts Lezard Image:valkyrie3.png|Valkyrie bids farewell to Rufus File:Char1.png|Valkyrie's victory pose ---- Category: Character Category: Female